Dyskusja:Odcinki/@comment-28129674-20160525155549
Napiszę coś, co dotyczy tego. 1. The mystery unfolds - ktos może pomyśleć, ze tajemnica sie ujawnia... a tu NIE. Chodzi o to, że właśnie będzie więcej tajemnic. 2. As clueless as ever - nie mam pojęcia co to moze znaczyć. 3. Suspicions - dostałam zawału jak przeczytałam ten tytuł ;) "Podejrzenia". Czyżby? 4. Investigation - "Dochodzenie" Tak bardzo. 5. Once Upon a Time - "Dawno, dawno temu.." były sobie magiczne klejnoty. Były to miracula. Miały magiczną moc.... Tak. Myślę, że to będzie opowiedziana historia o Miraculach itp. 6. The encounter - po wpisaniu tego w tłumacz google... "spotkanie". Tak. Serce mi padło. Zawał. I myślę, że w 6 odcinku by się spotkali już? Poznaliby siebie? Nieee.... Wtedy popatrzyłam na nazwę odcinka 26 i się trochę uspokjoiłam. Ale to później. 7. Morpho - Cos z motylem. Taaa. Jak moja mama to przeczytała, żeby mnie dobić, powiedziała: Uuuu.. Morpho to motyl, wiesz? Ja na to odpowiedziałam jej krótko. -Odcinek 12. Czytaj. Tłumacz- Po czym spowrotem rzuciłam się na poduszkę~~ 8. On the run - Nie no nie wiem. Dosłownie to by było "W biegu", ale ja tam nie jestem pewna. 9. Steven - Moje skojarzenia z SU tak bardzo. Jak ktoś kiedykolwiek to oglądał to wie. Jak nie to never mind. 10. Peacock - Kto tego moze nie wiedzieć? Chyba tylko moja mama, która powiedziała, że to dzięcioł. Tak ludzie. To "Paw". Chyba wszyscy już wiedzą o kogo chodzi. 11. The discovery - Znowu miałam zawał. Taki, że aż spadłam na podłogę. I nie chciałam wstać. Przez 20 minut. "Poznanie". Nie mogą się poznać w 11 odcinku. Co tak wcześnie, no?? 12. Papillon - Tak :D Tak ludzie! Tu chodzi o naszego ulubionego kibelka (WC). Prawdopodobnie będzie to, albo jego tożsamość, albo jego przeszłość. Albo to i to. 13. Return - powrót. Na liście wyglądało, że to 2-częściowe. Jak kto lubi. Ktoś kto jest domyślny już wie, że tu chodzi o najgorszą postać ever, która wbrew charakteru wygląda całkiem nieźle ;) Tak. To Prawdopodobnie nasza Mała lisica. Volpina. 14. Capturator - Nie chce mi się owierać tłumacza google, a nie mam pojęcia co to znaczy więc, myślę, że to jest nowa postać. Złoczyńca. Tak. Przełamałam swoje lenistwo i otworzyłam tłumacza. Nie przetłumaczyło. Bo to po prostu nowy złoczyńca. 15. Disappearance - Nawet chyba nie trzeba znać dobrze Angielskiego, żeby wiedzieć, że tu chodzi o "zniknięcie". Nie powiem, że nie. Boje się. 16. Umbrella - Nie no tego sama nie wiem.. za trudne :( Żart. To "parasolka". (Kłania się 3 klasa) A więc: Albo nowy złoczyńca, albo scena z parasolką się powtarza. (Czy twórcy czytają moje myśli?) 17. Gorilla - Ohh.. Takie trudne... "Goryl". Nie no jak kto lubi ;) Złoczyńca I guess 18. Heartless - Boje się. Kojarzy mi sie to z "Bez serca". Ta. Pan tłumacz google bardzo miło potwierdza moją teorię. A, że mój dziwny mózg nie ma granic (raczej ma, ale dawno je przekroczył) to wymyśla różne straszne sceny. Chociaż szczerze, mam nadzieję, że będzie to jakiś złoczyńca. 19. Mind-reader - Bez urazy, ale jak bardzo trzeba nie znać Angielskiego, żeby nie wiedzieć, że to osoba która "Czyta w Myślach". Ta. Znowu sie boję :D 20. Something new - tutaj moje nerwy nie wytrzymują ;D "Coś nowego" Najpierw myśle: Nie Nie Nie Nie Nie Nie Nie Nie Nie..... NIE. A potem: Hmm.. Ale to może dotyczyć tego, że odkryją nowe moce :D 21. Help - Najgorszy odcinek ;-; "Pomoc". Mam nadzeję, że ta "Pomoc" nie będzie trwała zbyt długo... Biedra i Kot powinni pracować sami. - Jak dlka mnie 22. Boiler - to.. No nie wiem, czy ma sens to tłumaczyć. Kim trzeba być, żeby nie wiedzieć, że "Boiler" to.. "Bojler" No taki na przykład z wodą. Wpiszcie w grafikę google jak nie wiecie. Może nowy super złoczyńca będzie? Ktoś z wodą? (I tu znów twórcy czytają w moich chorych myślach) 23. Home - "Dom" Znowu. Strach. Lęk. Zawał serca. 24. Mud - Ale "Bagno". Nie no spoko. Odcinek, który nazywa sie "Bagno/Błoto" Taaa... Jak kto lubi. Ciekawe co to będzie. 25. Here - "Tutaj" . Nie strasz mnie, tylko powiedz gdzie jest to "TUTAJ". *Kolejny zawał* 26. (T^T) The Truth... - Tak.. To koniec. Ten smutek. Ten ból. "Prawda". To chyba w tym odc. wyjdzie na jaw. Niestety. Wszystko co dobre kiedyś musi sie skończyć :/ Tak. To wszystko. A teraz powiem jeszcze, że to nie są nigdzie wyczytane informacje, tylko to co JA myślę o tytułach nowych odcinków i o tym co może się tam dziać. ~ Ja